Headhunters: The Final Four
Introduction After scoring 100 points below projection, Al Snow has plenty to be thankful for as Cam Shaft benched the win and rides off into the deep, dark night after succumbing to the DJ Moore Curse. Once again I am late on the rankings. This time I can't blame the holiday. I am in a civil war at work over the amount of hours I'm working (been told that 10 a day is considered 'leaving early') and as a result my co-worker is eyeing my computer screen like a falcon. So I have to be a good little soldier this Winter and make sure it always looks like I'm busy so that I can leave 'early' at 7pm and get home in time for another pun hinting at what show I'm working on. Thus, I have to fit in these writeups when I can..and I usually cannot. In Memorium: Cam Shaft What seemed like a sure elimination turned into a Monday night free for all when Julian Edelman scored a garbage time touchdown and put Cam Shaft in the running for a final four spot. In general, this week was marked by underperformance. Four teams scored beneath their projection, with only Chris P surpassing expectations. And at this point in the fantasy season, managers are entering an area of analysis that they are unfamiliar with: having too much talent and needing to evaluate which stud to bench. We saw the beginnings of this in week 13. Cam benched Tyler Boyd (17.70) and instead started DJ Chark (9.40). Typical WR2 conflict there. But then there is Al Snow starting Tyler Lockett (0) instead of Chris Carson (27). Ron starting Odell Beckham (6.10) instead of Courtland Sutton (25). It's only the beginning as teams become more powerful heading into the final showdowns. Cam Shaft just happened to get shafted the most, with a terrible day from Chris Godwin and Aaron Jones and a shaky start from Russ Wilson as he threw a pick six that cost him 6 points. As Al Snow faltered, Russ could not do enough to catch back up. They lost by 7. Cam Shaft might have been the closest thing to a Cinderella story as they subtly constructed a really strong roster, just not one that could survive in a five team league after picking up DJ Moore in free agency. Sure he was the team's third highest scoring starter, but we all know that he carries an ancient fantasy curse and cannot be trusted. *Cam Shaft: New Releases #DJ Moore (come on, you know you want to)... #Chris Godwin #Nick Chubb #Aaron Jones #Mark Andrews #Julian Edelman Week Thirteen Bidding Results * With only a few teams left with cold hard cash, the bidding period is drawing to an unceremonious close in 2019. * Michael Thomas, who might have gone for $500 in week two, has gone for $11 to Al Snow and will now be paired up with Alvin Kamara. * Odell goes for a single dollar and is probably worth less than that because I was the idiot who drafted him 8th overall in a 10-team PPR league back in August, immediately depreciating his value. * Golladay is a much more valuable dollar spent because he seems to be QB-proof, balling out no matter who is chucking the rock. Your Financial Portfolio *Best Investor: Cam Shaft *Worst Investor: Al Snow (how is that even possible?) Week Twelve Results * Biggest Climber: Chris P's Neat Team (Up 4 Spots) * Biggest Faller: Bobecue Chicken (Down 6 Spots) Narrow Defeats Margin of Defeat for Last Place Teams: Kings of the Castle Chris might just be feeling it this year. In the two other leagues I am in with him, he combined for a record of 19-7. Dungeon Dwellers You really do love to see this. Draft Dodgers Power Rankings 1(2). Chris P's Neat Team Getting to the point where I cannot deny Chris's power. 2(3). Ron Saquonson Monday night should not have been as stressful as it was for Ron. Scary to think that when Lamar Jackson ONLY scores 37.78 this team struggles. Maybe Odell Beckham could, I don't know, show the fuck up one of these weeks. 3(1). Al Snow's Fav Squad Guilloteam may have said it best. It's not just about the roster, it's about the coaching. Sure, he has great players, but will they play for him? So far the answer is no. 4(4). The Guilloteam It's actually amazing they've made it this far considering they've been virtually unable to make a roster move for like two months. Average Scores of Eliminated Teams Remaining Budget I didn't want to look at what everyone did this week for waivers until after but I decided to eye the current waiver budget and it is BLEAK. It's at the point now where everyone just has to hope their current stars match up well with whatever Al Snow decides to put out there. Good Luck